Talk:Li Qiye/@comment-2001:EE0:5511:3D30:39B9:FC09:6B8D:8C48-20180829154157
1. Character growth 2/5 The characters of this series do not develop at all. The MC has been living for a couple of million years, so he is quite unhinged mentally and arrogant to the Nth degree because he's basically the instructor of every major super power in history. He has happened to start the story with his real body this time so he has to build up his body from the beginning. His character does not grow anymore; it is more like we begin to realize the longer we read that he is a bloodthirsty murderer hellbent on seeing the world burn. He intentionally instigates other people to attack him so that he can massacre their family/school for fun. Sure they have treasures, but the MC's net worth is probably 900 billion times that of the most rich school in the world so he doesn't covet their treasures to improve his wealth. At the beginning, you will see that he has weaknesses. IE, he lets other people damage his body and he gets hurt. Which seems weird because a normal MC would not do this. However, this MC thinks pain is a reminder that he is alive... and he wants to experience pain to train his true body. Weird. At least the writing is good and sometimes I can feel the sentimentality of someone who has outlived all of his friends in a repeated cycle for a couple of million years. The other characters are not notable. There will be names you remember, but they are all the same tropes. Prettiest girl. Cold beauty. s*xy beauty. Super talent. The names don't really matter, because you can basically swap the names and it is essentially the same 4 characters with a different name. 2. Plot development 1/5 Yes, there is a plot. Yes it is a super god damn sh*tty plot that uses the same trope to tell a story. Imagine this scenario: a) MC intentionally pisses on some random super genius #loldeadguy. Super genius #loldeadguy gets butthurt. Minion 1 jumps in to attack MC. MC eradicates entire Minion 1's school. A bunch of people are shocked. A bunch more people say super genius #loldeadguy is more OP than MC. b) MC goes on a treasure hunt, encounters Minion 2. MC eradicates entire Minion 2's school. A bunch of people are shocked. A bunch more people say super genius #loldeadguy is more OP than MC. MC now meets super hot girl who now follows him around. c) MC teaches girl a bunch of stuff. Minion 3 shows up, acts tough. Girl is sad for Minion 3 and super genius #loldeadguy because she knows how OP MC is. MC eradicates entire Minion 3's school. A bunch of people are shocked. A bunch more people say super genius #loldeadguy is more OP than MC. MC now meets new super hot girl who now also follows him around. d) MC is awesome, super hot genius girl falls for him after following him around. #loldeadguy shows up all butthurt MC is with hot girl. MC then kills super genius #loldeadguy and eradicates his school. Loots the world for sh*ts and giggles. Everyone is shocked. MC decides to go to another dimension where no one knows him so he can start at bottom of totem pole again. (There are probably 9 different dimensions). e) Repeat step (a) in new dimension. There are 9 dimensions, probably. So this plot doesn't change. At all. You will basically be reading this same plot forever. Each dimension is probably 500 - 600 chapters. So 1500 chapters in, I'm at 3rd dimension and it is the same series of steps that I've already read twice. Different names of characters and treasures, but it is essentially the same thing rehashed. Its basically a 600 chapter spider-man franchise at this point. 3. Memorable characters 1/5 The names may be different but all the characters are the same. None are really memorable. Overall it isn't great. It is the same short story repackaged with different names every 500 characters. I gave it a 2 because every once in a while, there is some thoughtful writing about life. But this is a terrible book in every sense. Ps: Although it isn't great, I still enjoy reading it and didn't regreted it since i like OPs. Just a warning that you might not enjoy this like i do.